An Adorable Little Crown
by Park Min Hwa
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Cho Kyuhyun, kepala kepolisian dari Kerajaan Joseon dan seorang anak manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang notabenya adalah Putra Mahkota dari Raja Kangin. Tentu kisah ini sangat sulit. Selain karena takut diketahui oleh Raja, berbagai ancaman mungkin dapat menyerang Kyuhyun. KyuMin FF! YAOI! Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min. Buat Joyerdeul sekalian, semoga suka :) RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**An Adorable Little Crown**

**by Park ****Min Hwa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Main Pairing: KyuMin**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin and all characters in this fanfiction belong to God and their parents. And this fanfic and OC belong to me. So, jangan plagiat ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**BL, Typo(s)****, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min**

**Jangan bash ('-' )**

**Jangan plagiat ( '-')**

**Kalau gak suka, langsung tekan close saja ya~ ^^**

**Kita saling menghargai di sini, terima kasih ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun: 22 Tahun**

**Sungmin: 5 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY \^****-^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Juli 139****8, Choseun**

Sejuk udara pagi mulai mengelilingi daerah di sekitar Kerajaan Joseon. Atmosfer pagi ini cukup baik, tetapi tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Kepolisian di Kerajaan Joseon. Masalah penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh pejabat-pejabat, membuatnya merasa pusing jika setiap hari memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelidikinya. Nyawa adalah taruhan pertamanya. Bisa saja tersangka kasus ini, menyewa beberapa orang untuk membunuh Kyuhyun. Percayalah, politik itu kejam.

"Lapor Kepala Cho, hari ini kita ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Kepala Menteri Keuangan."

Sebuah suara mengalun merdu di telinga Kyuhyun—nyaris tersapu angin, membuat Kyuhyun yang ketika itu sedang duduk tenang, langsung terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak diajarkan bagaimana sikap sopan yang baik?!" teriak Kyuhyun. Donghae—nama pemuda itu—langsung membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

"Mianhae, Kepala Cho. Tapi kita ditugaskan Raja Kangin untuk bergerak cepat, tanpa diketahui oleh pejabat-pejabat licik di luar sana."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah, "Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Segera siapkan pasukan. Pertama, kita harus periksa di mana mayat Menteri Keuangan ditemukan."

"Baik." jawab Donghae tegas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi.

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya pelan. Setiap hari pasti muncul perkara baru. Waktunya beristirahat hanyalah pada malam hari. Itu saja jika tidak ada perintah lain.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun segera bangun dan mengambil topi kebanggaannya. Baju khas kepolisian berwarna merah membuatnya seperti pemuda berwibawa di umurnya yang baru menginjak 22 tahun. Kyuhyun berjalan tenang dengan membawa sebilah pedang tajam ditangan kanannya.

_'Sebenarnya siapa yang membunuhmu Menteri Baek?__ Aku yakin kau orang yang baik. Aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.'_

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tapakan kaki bersamaan terdengar jelas di pendengaran. Kyuhyun berjalan sebagai pemimpin di depan, sedangkan di belakangnya terdapat puluhan anggota kepolisian lainnya—termasuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Ada apa Kepala Cho?" tanya Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae.

"Kau tahu siapa anak kecil itu, Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sesosok anak laki-laki manis yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa dayang istana di halaman.

Donghae tersenyum, "Dia Putra Mahkota, Lee Sungmin. Dia anak yang manis, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertegun sesaat. Ia memperhatikannya dengan jeli, anak itu bermain dengan senyum yang riang. Mata rubahnya yang bening langsung menusuk obsidian Kyuhyun yang tajam. Sungguh, senyum anak ini adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat. Lihat saja dua gigi yang berdekatan di depan, dia terlihat menggemaskan seperti kelinci. Topinya yang sedikit kebesaran membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya, ada sesuatu yang berdesir aneh.

_'__Apa ini?' _batinnya dalam hati.

"Kepala Cho, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Donghae sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara melamunnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kyuhyun baru sadar atas tindakannya yang gila. Hampir saja dia diketahui Donghae tengah terkikik sendiri karena memperhatikan tingkah Putra Mahkota. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk menetralisir keadaan.

"Ehem, kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Putra Mahkota memang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Raja Kangin. Hal itu dikarenakan ada dugaan sementara bahwa Putra Mahkota mengidap penyakit leukimia yang diturunkan dari mendiang Ratu Jungsoo. Itulah sebabnya mengapa mendiang Ratu tak bisa diselamatkan oleh tabib istana." alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Rasa iba mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimana anak semanis itu bisa mengidap penyakit leukimia? Ya, walaupun masih dugaan sementara.

"Kepala Cho?" tanya Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun tersadar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae, lalu berucap pelan.

"Ayo kembali jalan."

Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam ambigu dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

"Yesung, Donghae dan Zhoumi, kalian periksa tamu siapa saja yang terakhir kali mengunjungi Menteri Baek. Aku akan memeriksa beberapa dokumen mencurigakan. Yang lain, kalian geledah seluruh ruangan Menteri Baek. Lakukan!"

"Siap, Kepala Cho!"

Masing-masing dari mereka segera bertindak cepat. Donghae segera berlari untuk mencari dokumen tentang tamu yang terakhir mengunjungi Menteri Baek. Dia membongkar seluruh buku-buku berdebu di rak ruangan.

"Donghae, kau menemukannya?" tanya Yesung yang sedang melihat Donghae membuka beberapa dokumen di ruangan Menteri Baek.

Donghae terdiam sesaat, ditangannya terdapat tumpukan buku tebal yang diperkirakan adalah buku catatan tamu. Donghae melemparkan satu ke arah Yesung.

"Periksa buku ini," kemudian Donghae melempar buku yang lain ke arah Zhoumi.

"Mi, kau periksa buku ini. Aku akan memeriksa buku yang ada di tanganku. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, catatlah. Nanti akan kulaporkan ke Kepala Cho." perintah Donghae tegas. Tangannya yang cekatan segera memeriksa beberapa dokumen dengan tangkas. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Menteri Ok? Menteri Ok terakhir kali menemui Menteri Baek 2 hari sebelum Menteri Baek meninggal." lirih Yesung yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Donghae. Dahi Donghae mengernyit curiga.

"Pukul berapa Menteri Ok datang?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah. Tapi, bukankah Menteri Ok adalah Menteri Perhubungan?" tanya Yesung yang juga terlihat confuse.

"Menurutmu, untuk apa Menteri Perhubungan menemui Menteri Keuangan?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi. Yesung menangkat bahunya—pertanda tidak tahu. Lalu Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhoumi.

"Mi, apa yang kau temukan?"

Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya yang pertama terpusat di buku, menjadi ke arah Donghae. Zhoumi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Lalu ia menunjukan dokumen itu kepada Donghae.

"Lihatlah, Menteri Ok datang pukul 5 malam untuk keperluan pembangunan jalan di wilayah selatan. Tetapi besar pengeluaran untuk pembangunan jalan, tak sebanding dengan jumlah uang yang Menteri Ok ambil dari bagian keuangan." jelas Zhoumi yang langsung diberi tatapan aneh oleh Donghae. Kasus ini sungguh rumit.

"Artinya, Menteri Ok datang ke Menteri Baek untuk mengambil uang pembangunan jalan. Dan dugaanku sementara, setelah Menteri Ok berhasil mengambil uangnya, dia menyewa beberapa orang untuk menghabisi nyawa Menteri Baek agar tindakan korupsinya tidak diketahui oleh seluruh anggota istana." ucap Donghae menimpal. Yesung, dan Zhoumi mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Mereka telah menemukan beberapa petunjuk baru. Dengan cepat, mereka mencatatnya dikertas usang dengan torehan tinta hitam pekat.

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang panjang. Semilir angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan rambut ikalnya yang agak panjang. Tubuh tegap itu terus berjalan sampai bayangan dirinya terpantul di jalan. Tujuan utamanya adalah perpustakaan istana. Itu artinya, dia harus melewati dapur istana dan paviliun Putra Mahkota, bukan?

_'Eh? Putra Mahkota?'_

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengingat senyuman anak manis itu. Dengan jalan yang semakin dipercepat, Kyuhyun mengambil setiap pijakan langkah dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, anak itu menjadi pusat utama pikiran Kyuhyun. Bagaimana manisnya ketika ia tersenyum, bagaimana menggemaskannya ketika ia berlari dengan topi yang kebesaran, gigi kelincinya yang lucu, dan pipinya yang gembul. Uh! Sungguh! Kyuhyun ingin menggigitnya!

_'YA! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak boleh, dia harus berkonsentrasi pada kasus ini.

_'Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa! AH! Wajah anak itu, aish~ membuatku gila!'_

Kyuhyun terus berjalan sambil melamun, hingga tanpa sadar—

PUK!

"Ah!" ringis Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah bola anyaman mendarat 'mulus' di keningnya. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati, keningnya memerah. Rasanya sakit sekali! Bagaimana jika bola itu mengandung kuman-kuman yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun terinfeksi? Oh! Itu terdengar berlebihan.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil bola itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Siapa yang melempar bola ke arahnya? Sampai akhirnya, Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak manis dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik pohon besar. Matanya membulat lucu karena takut-takut akan dimarahi Kyuhyun setelah ia melempar bola.

Kyuhyun tercekat, _'Beginikah wajah anak itu jika dilihat dari dekat?'_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri yang semakin membuat anak manis itu takut. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun~ sadarlah, wajahmu itu membuat anak-anak takut!

"Apa kau yang melempar bola ini di keningku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

Anak itu masih tidak mau menampakkan dirinya, yang ada hanya kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik pohon, dan itu membuat pipinya semakin gembul! Cho Kyuhyun, tabahkan imanmu~

"Jangan takut padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin bekas merah di keningku akan segera pulih. Keluarlah dari pohon itu," masih tetap merayu, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melihat anak itu lebih dekat. Anak itu pelan-pelan keluar dengan kepala yang tertunduk sesal. Kyuhyun menepuk kepala anak itu sayang.

"Kau anak yang manis. Cha~ ambil bola ini, dan bermainlah dengan hati-hati." Kyuhyun mengacak surai madu anak itu lembut, membuat anak itu langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya, langsung merasa jantungnya berdesir hebat ketika foxy anak itu ditangkap oleh retina Kyuhyun.

_'Oh Tuhan~ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' _batinnya sedikit menggila.

Mata foxy anak itu membulat lucu dengan bibir merah yang membeo, "Jadi, ahjucci tidak malah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Anni, ahjussi tidak marah. Kau bermain dengan siapa, hm?"

Anak itu merengut lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. Kyuhyun menahan mati-matian untuk tidak mencium bibirnya.

_'YA! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho?! Sadarlah!'_

"Minnie main cendilian ahjucci~ dayang ictana tidak mau belmain dengan Minnie coalnya Minnie nakal." jelasnya dengan gaya khas 'cadel' anak kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Siapa namamu, hm?"

Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bodoh atau apa? Bukankah Donghae sudah bilang dia Putra Mahkota bernama Lee Sungmin?! Kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?!

_'Karena aku ingin melihat bibirnya yang bergerak lucu.' _jawaban konyol Cho Kyuhyun!

"Nama Minnie, ya? Hihi~ nama Minnie Lee Cungmin, ahjucci. Tapi appa, dan eomma memanggil Cungmin dengan cebutan Minnie. Lucu, ya? Hihi~" jawab Sungmin sambil terkikik sendiri. Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan senyuman lucu.

"Teluc, nama ahjucci ciapa? Kenapa dikepala ahjucci ada topi yang becaaal cekali?" tanya Sungmin dengan memperagakan tangannya yang melebar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, "Nama ahjussi Cho Kyuhyun. Topi ini adalah topi untuk kepala kepolisian. Putra Mahkota Min mau mencobanya?"

"Eh? Min?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun gelagapan, lancang sekali dia memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan sekenanya, apalagi dia adalah Putra Mahkota. Menggunakan kata 'kau' saja sudah sangat lancang, apalagi panggilan semacam itu? Ah, satu variabel yang terlupakan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah takut.

"Oh, itu maksud Ahju—"

"Min? Hihi~ Minnie cuka panggilan itu. Min Cungmin, Min Lee Cungmin. Baguc cekali ahjucci~" ujar Sungmin kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat layaknya kelinci putih. Maklum, dia anak kecil.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan senyuman kecut, hampir saja~

"Nah, sekarang kau mau ikut ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Ikut kemana ahjucci?"

"Ke perpustakaan istana, mau ikut?" tawar Kyuhyun masih berusaha merayu.

Sungmin menunduk sedih, dia mempermainkan ujung bajunya dengan membungkusnya di telunjuk jari.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sedih. Ingat, dia seseorang yang pandai beracting.

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut, "Bukan begitu ahjucci~ Min takut dayang ictana memalahi Min kalena nakal lagi. Nanti Min dimalahi appa juga~"

Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin, "Ahjussi akan ijin dengan dayang istana. Ayo kita ke penjaga Putra Mahkota Min dulu~"

Sungmin mendongak, senang sekali jika dia keluar untuk berjalan-jalan. Biasanya Sungmin hanya bermain di sekeliling paviliunnya saja. Dan, tentu saja Sungmin tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Ne, ne! Kajja ahjucci~" seru Sungmin riang sambil menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi ke penjaganya.

"Dayang Goo~ Minnie bawa olang~" teriaknya sedikit konyol. Orang? Memangnya sejak kapan Kyuhyun berubah jadi setan? Ah, Sungmin kau menggemaskan.

Dayang Goo yang melihat Sungmin tengah menggandeng lengan Kepala Kepolisian, segera menundukkan kepalanya hormat.

"Dayang Goo, aku akan membawa Putra Mahkota pergi berjalan-jalan di sekeliling istana, bolehkah? Kulihat dia tampak bosan di sini."

Dayang Goo gelagapan ketika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona.

_'Tentu saja, aku menggunakan senyumku agar mereka menyetujui saranku~'_

"T—tapi Putra Mahkota t-tidak boleh pergi terlalu j-jauh, Tuan." ucapnya sedikit terbata. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arahnya, lalu menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang menawan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjaganya." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal. Pipi Dayang Goo langsung bersemu. Dia menunduk pelan,

"B—baik, Tuan. Tapi segera bawa Putra Mahkota kembali, ne."

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun enteng lalu segera mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sungmin yang semenjak tadi tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang sedang Putra Mahkota Min pikirkan, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Anni~ Min pucing caja melihat kalian beldua bicala bicik-bicik. Kepala Min belputal-putal ahjucci~" Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Sungmin terdiam dan berpikir lucu.

"Ah! Ayo ahjucci, kita kelual! Chaa~" teriak Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah Putra Mahkota Min, ahjussi akan menggendongmu."

Hup!

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin untuk segera pergi.

Oh Cho~ tidakkah kau ingat ketika kau memanggil Putra Mahkota Sungmin dengan panggilan Min kau melupakan keberadaan Dayang Goo yang tengah menatap kalian dengan pandangan tak mengerti?

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

"Um~ Ahjucci, itu apa?" tanya Sungmin yang menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan buku-buku yang banyak.

"Itu namanya perpustakaan, ayo masuk."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk ketika ia dituntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu terus saja bertanya antusias tentang hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa kasihan, karena keberadaan Sungmin cukup terisolasi dari dunia luar.

"Ahjucci~ ahjucci bica menulic, ya?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Semenjak tadi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah mencatat beberapa dokumen penting, dan dia diacuhkan.

"Ne, ahjussi bisa menulis. Apa kau mau mencoba menulis juga?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Mata Sungmin membulat lucu, lalu berseru dengan heboh,

"Woaa~ bolehkah, ahjucci?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Yeay~ Min menulic~ yeay!" teriaknya senang dengan disertai tepukan tangan. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri melihatnya.

Hal yang pertama Kyuhyun ajarkan adalah menulis nama Lee Sungmin. Dia menunjukkan satu per satu huruf hangeul yang terkadang membuat Sungmin mengomel tak jelas. Tapi biarlah, Kyuhyun suka ketika Sungmin mengomel, karena bibir M nya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Nah, Putra Mahkota Min mau menulis nama ahjussi, tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun disertai senyuman sumringah.

Sungmin menggeleng malas, "Anni~ Min capek. Min juga ngantuk, ahjucci~"

"Hoam~" Sungmin menguap samar membuat mata foxynya sedikit berair.

"Aigo~ Putra Mahkota Min mengantuk, ne?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Matanya terlihat sayu karena lelah dan ingin tidur.

"Cha~ tidur dipangkuan ahjussi saja. Nanti jika ahjussi selesai, Putra Mahkota Min ahjussi bangunkan."

Jika Sungmin mengantuk, apa dia bisa menolak? Toh, Kyuhyun juga mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya. Kyuhyun segera meletakkan kepala Sungmin di atas pangkuannya. Lalu meluruskan kaki Sungmin di kursi yang panjang, dan dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sungmin hingga Sungmin terjaga dari tidurnya.

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai ruangan pribadi, terdapat beberapa pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Di kursi paling depan terdapat Menteri Ok, dan diikuti oleh sekretaris kerajaan, beberapa pengawal kerajaan, dan beberapa pria dari luar istana.

"Kerja kalian sangatlah rapi. Ini hadiah dariku," ujar Menteri Ok sambil menyerahkan sekantong uang koin kepada kelima pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin aku akan membutuhkan kalian lagi."

Mereka mengangguk, "Kami tidak akan melupakan kebaikan, Tuan."

Menteri Ok mengangguk ringan lalu memberi isyarat untuk mereka agar segera pergi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis, lalu sebuah tawa menyeramkan menyertainya.

"Menteri Ok, Anda memang pandai dalam mengatur rencana." puji Sekretaris Istana Jung dengan tetap menjaga kesopanannya. Menteri Ok membalas dengan menyilangkan kakinya angkuh sambil sesekali meneguk soju yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebagai Menteri Perhubungan, membuatnya harus pandai-pandai mengatur berapa banyak dana yang dikeluarkan untuk pembangunan jalan dan kepentingan lainnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tak segan-segan mengambil dana lebih untuk kepentingan pribadi. Dengan mengandalkan Sekretaris Istana Jung, laporan keuangan tersebut dibuat palsu.

Menteri Baek sebenarnya tahu dari awal. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan uang pembangunan jalan di bagian selatan. Pasalnya, Raja Kangin memperkirakan pembangunan jalan tersebut akan selesai dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun. Namun dengan Menteri Ok, semua seolah berjalan lambat—bahkan lebih lambat dari jarum jam. Menteri Baek mencari tahu hal tersebut secara diam-diam. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan suatu fakta yang mengejutkan. Laporan Sekretaris Istana Jung ternyata tidak sesuai dengan jumlah nominal yang keuangan kerajaan keluarkan. Itu sangatlah berbeda! Itu berarti, ada penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh Menteri Ok.

"Beruntung orang tua itu sudah kusingkirkan. Jika tidak, apa aku bisa duduk dengan angkuh seperti sekarang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, ruangan itu kosong dan hanya terisi Menteri Ok seorang.

"Aku tahu kepolisian kerajaan tidak akan diam kali ini. Dan untuk itu..."

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kuas tebal, memandanginya dengan teliti sampai setetes cairan bening terjatuh dari matanya.

"Aku akan membuat racikan baru untuk masakanku selanjutnya. Hahaha..."

Ia menyeringai dengan tawa yang hambar. Menteri Ok mencengkram kuas itu erat, seakan ia ingin menghancurkannya. Ia kembali mengurai tawa menyeramkan.

"Kepala Cho, bersiaplah jadi masakanku."

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Donghae, Yesung, dan Zhoumi terlihat tengah berjalan bersama menuju halaman istana. Tidak ada alasan berarti, hanya mereka lelah setelah memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Hanya sebuah obrolan ringan dan berbagai lemparan canda yang menjadi musik mereka.

"Hei Donghae-ah, apa kau tak berniat untuk menikah?" celetuk Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dengan Sekretaris Raja Kim?" semprot Donghae tak kalah sinis. Zhoumi hanya bersiul ria, berusaha menikmati 'semburan-semburan' ringan dari kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Ya Lee Donghae, aku belum menjalin hubungan dengannya! Setidaknya aku mempunyai target untuk masa depanku kelak. Sedangkan kau?"

Donghae hanya bisa menahan gemeletuk giginya yang saling bertabrakan. Sementara di sampingnya, Zhoumi tengah mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Memangnya kau punya?" semprot Donghae tak kalah pedas yang membuat Zhoumi terdiam kaku. Tapi tiba-tiba Yesung terkikik sendiri.

"Yesung, aku benar-benar berpikir kau gila,"

Dengan kilat Yesung menghentikan tawanya.

"Ucapan macam apa itu? Hei Donghae, tidakkah kau tahu jika Zhoumi menyukai tabib istana muda yang baru saja dikirim dari China itu?"

"Mwo?!"

Zhoumi yang sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan memilih untuk diam sambil menelusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam di lutut. Dia malu! Ah, Yesung~ kenapa mulutmu tidak bisa tertutup paling tidak satu menit saja?

"A—apa maksudmu Tabib Istana Lau?"

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya. Toh, bukankah itu kenyataan?

"Jadi, segeralah mencari pasangan adik manisku~" goda Yesung disertai tawa ejekan.

"Yak! Berhenti mengangguku, sialan!"

"Hahaha..."

Yesung dan Zhoumi mengurai tawa keras. Sampai akhirnya secara tak sengaja, retina Zhoumi menangkap beberapa orang asing yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan pribadi Menteri Ok.

"Hei, siapa mereka?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dilewati kawanan tersebut. Hal itu sontak membuat Yesung dan Donghae ikut menolehkan kepalanya persis dengan arah telunjuk Zhoumi.

"Untuk apa mereka memakai pakaian hitam?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Dan... topeng hitam mungkin?" sahut Yesung ambigu.

"Lihatlah juga di lengan orang yang memimpin kawanan paling depan. Apakah di dalam lengan baju itu ada isinya?" tanya Zhoumi sambil bergerak mengikuti kawanan yang tak lain adalah kelima pria yang ada di ruangan Menteri Ok tadi.

Mereka mengikuti kawanan tersebut sampai di depan gerbang istana. Anehnya, mengapa para pengawal kerajaan tidak ada satupun di sini? Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk hebat. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan kasus pembuhunan Menteri Baek?

"Zhoumi, Yesung-ah, kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya penuh maksud.

Mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepalanya serempak. Tentu saja,

"Pembunuh bayaran,"

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong haseyo~ ^^  
Aaaa~ saya nggak ngerti di atas itu termasuk cerita apa bukan .-. #tutupmata  
Saya tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen buat cerita dengan ide seperti ini o_O**

**Chapter 2 sudah jadi, tinggal menunggu apa fict ini masih layak dilanjutkan atau tidak ^^  
**

* * *

**Last,**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai chapter ini?  
Baik yang saran, kritik, atau pendapat, silahkan tulis semua di kotak review ya~ ^^**

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

**Ingat! Readers yang baik, selalu menghargai karya penulisnya :)**

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca! :* \^-^/**

**Sign,  
Park Min Hwa**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Adorable Little Crown**

**by Park ****Min Hwa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Main Pairing: KyuMin**

**Rate: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**KyuMin and all characters in this fanfiction belong to God and their parents. And this fanfic and OC belong to me. So, jangan plagiat ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**BL, Typo(s)****, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Royal! Royal! Royal!**

**Jangan bash ('-' )**

**Jangan plagiat ( '-')**

**Kalau gak suka, langsung tekan close saja ya~ ^^**

**Kita saling menghargai di sini, terima kasih ._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun: 22 Tahun**

**Sungmin: 5 Tahun**

**Siwon: 7 Tahun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oh ya, perlu diketahui (?) ^^ Mendiang Ratu Jungsoo, dengan Leeteuk adalah dua orang yang berbeda, ya~ Meskipun Jungsoo adalah nama asli Leeteuk, namun di sini saya buat dua orang dan karakter yang berbeda. Karena saya cuma ingin yang main di sini adalah semua member Super Junior dan official couplenya ._. hehe, terima kasih :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY \^****-****^/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter __2_

Pagi ini, Lee Kangin dengan beberapa pengawalnya tampak akan mengunjungi paviliun Sungmin. Hal itu terlihat jelas di raut wajah Kangin yang nampak sangat ceria. Dan itu membuat Sekretaris Raja Kim dan beberapa pengawal Kangin juga ikut tersenyum sumringah. Jarang sekali Raja mereka sebahagia ini.

"Yang Mulia, nampaknya Yang Mulia sangat senang pagi ini," puji sekretaris raja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis. Kangin hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis lalu mengangguk ringan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karena aku akan menemui putraku, Putra Mahkota Sungmin." jawab Kangin sebelum ia kembali berjalan.

"Putra Mahkota Sungmin pasti juga senang setelah ini, Yang Mulia." ucap Ryeowook sambil terkekeh kecil. Pemuda manis berusia 20 tahun itu nampak sangat bersemangat ketika Kangin akan mengunjungi putranya. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja Ryeowook sangat suka jika bermain dengan Sungmin. Menurutnya, Sungmin adalah anak yang sangat menggemaskan.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka telah berdiri di depan sebuah paviliun yang nampak luas. Dayang istana yang menyadari kedatangan Kangin, segera menunduk dan mempersilahkan Kangin untuk masuk. Kangin tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menemui dayang istana yang biasanya menjaga Sungmin.

"Dimana Putra Mahkota Sungmin?" tanyanya pada Dayang Goo.

"Putra Mahkota Sungmin sedang bermain di halaman belakang, Yang Mulia." jawab Dayang Goo sopan seraya tetap menjaga tingkahnya.

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan, Yang Mulia?" sambung Dayang Goo tak lama setelahnya. Kangin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan ke sana saja." jawabnya lalu beranjak pergi menuju halaman belakang.

Dari kejauhan, Kangin sudah melihat putranya sedang berlarian mengejar beberapa ekor kupu-kupu. Kejadian itu membuat Kangin dan Ryeowook tergelak kecil melihat aksi lucu Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak?

Mula-mula Sungmin akan mengendap-endap pelan tatkala seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di salah satu bunga. Lalu ia akan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak, "Hyaaaaa~ aku akan mendapatkanmu!" dengan tangan yang terulur panjang. Namun wajahnya berubah masam kala kupu-kupu itu kabur mendengar teriakan kerasnya.

"Minnie tidak pantang menyelah!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya Sungmin mencoba kembali, namun dengan cara yang berbeda. Sungmin yang melihat kupu-kupu telah hinggap kembali di sebuah bunga, memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat. Matanya melirik ke kelopak bunga beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa kupu-kupu itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Hana... Dul... Set!"

Hap!

Tangan Sungmin tergenggam erat, berharap bahwa kupu-kupu itu masuk ke dalam genggamannya. Namun saat tangannya terbuka...

"Aish~ menyebalkan! Kenapa Minnie tidak dapat menangkap cih?!" omelnya pada diri sendiri. Pasalnya, bukan kupu-kupu yang ia dapatkan, tetapi malah salah satu kelopak bunga yang dihinggap kupu-kupu tersebut. Malangnya nasibmu, nak~

Sungmin mendengus sebal sambil memajukan bibirnya. Selama itu pula ia mengomel tak jelas dan memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput yang lembut. Namun sebuah tangan yang hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya dari arah belakang. Sontak Sungmin menoleh.

"Oh? Yang Mulia?" teriak Sungmin dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"Jika hanya berdua, panggil appa saja. Ne, appa kemari. Apa yang sedang Putra Mahkota Minnie lakukan, hm?" tanya Kangin yang ikut duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Namun pertanyaan Kangin justru membuat uri Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Menangkap kupu-kupu!" jawabnya ketus. Kangin hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap sayang kepala putranya.

"Menangkap kupu-kupu bukan begitu caranya, Minnie~" kata Kangin berusaha menasihati.

"Lalu caranya bagaimana, appa? Cucah cekali!"

Kangin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sungmin seperti saat ini. Putranya yang manis, putranya yang menggemaskan, putranya yang polos selalu dapat menghibur hati Kangin dari berbagai masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Mutiara hitam Sungmin, seakan memberinya kekuatan bahwa ia pasti baik-baik saja. Pasti, karena ia begitu mirip dengan Jungsoo.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai kupu-kupu, hm?"

"Ne~ tentu saja, appa." jawab Sungmin yang terlihat telah mendapatkan moodnya kembali tatkala Kangin membicarakan kupu-kupu.

"Bagaimana dengan ulat? Apa Minnie menyukainya?" tanya Kangin sambil tersenyum jahil. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya geli ketika ia memikirkan bagaimana bentuk ulat tersebut. Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Anni, Minnie tidak menyukainya! Itu sangat... ugh!" Sungmin langsung membuat gestur jari telunjuk yang meliuk-liuk layaknya ulat sedang berjalan—melata. Sontak gestur yang Sungmin peragakan membuat semua orang yang ada di halaman tergelak keras, tak terkecuali Kangin dan Ryeowook.

"Minnie, putraku~ apa kau tahu kupu-kupu dulunya adalah seekor ulat yang tidak kau sukai?"

Sungmin kecil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Benalkah, appa?"

"Benar, sayang. Sebelum menjadi kupu-kupu, dia harus merasakan bagaimana dia dihina sebagai makhluk menjijikkan. Namun setelah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, banyak sekali orang yang mengaguminya, termasuk kau."

Sungmin nampak memperhatikan ayahnya teliti. Sungmin suka jika Kangin memberinya beberapa pengetahuan yang mungkin tidak akan ia dapatkan di sekolah bangsawan. Sungmin suka jika ayahnya akan menemaninya bermain dan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang tidak Sungmin ketahui. Bukan, Sungmin bukan anak yang manja. Bahkan belum genap ia berusia 2 tahun, ibunya telah meninggalkannya.

"Lalu appa, kenapa dia bisa beltahan, ya?" tanyanya bingung. Kangin menarik bibirnya tipis.

"Appa tak perlu menjawabnya, Minnie~ karena nanti kau akan merasakannya."

"Oh?"

"Ketika suatu hari nanti kau merasakan seperti apa yang dirasakan ulat dan kupu-kupu, kau harus ingat. Seperti halnya ulat, dia dihina. Namun setelah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, dia dihargai. Begitu juga sepertimu. Putra Mahkota Minnie juga harus bisa menjadi seseorang yang layak dihargai. Arraseo?"

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul pria tua bermarga Ok tersebut. Penyebabnya, orang itu membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi-mimpi menyeramkan yang sama sekali tak diharapkan kehadirannya itu, selalu saja menghantui Kyuhyun ketika ia terlelap.

"Kepala Cho, kami menemukan beberapa kejanggalan kemarin." ujar Zhoumi tiba-tiba setelah mereka bertiga—Zhoumi, Yesung, dan Donghae—memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kejanggalan seperti apa, Zhou?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kemarin, ketika kami istirahat di sekitar istana, ada sekawanan pria tak dikenal yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Menteri Ok. Kami menduga bahwa mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran Menteri Ok." ucap Zhoumi yang mendapat anggukan dari kedua rekannya.

"Tidak hanya itu Kepala Cho, anehnya para penjaga gerbang istana juga tidak tampak menjaga gerbang." lanjut Donghae.

"Namun saya juga heran, Sekretaris Istana Jung tidak mendampingi Yang Mulia Raja kemarin." jawab Yesung.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut, langsung menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau... darimana kau tahu informasi itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh penuntutan. Dan hal itu disetujui oleh Donghae dan Zhoumi.

"I—itu..." Yesung terlihat gugup saat menjawab. Donghae dan Zhoumi langsung menarik seringai tipis.

"Kau bertanya pada Sekretaris Kim, 'kan?" tebak Donghae tepat sasaran.

"Pantas saja setelah berbincang-bincang, dengan semangat kau langsung pergi. Dasar aneh," ejek Zhoumi lagi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat anak buahnya bertingkah sekenanya, langsung berteriak.

"Heh, apa kalian semua melupakan keberadaanku di sini?! Bicara sekenanya saja! Yesung, apa benar kau mendapatkan informasi itu dari Sekretaris Kim?" sembur Kyuhyun yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu bungkam.

"B—benar, Sekretaris Kim berkata bahwa Sekretaris Jung menghilang sejak Yang Mulia Raja pergi untuk mengecek pembangunan jalan kemarin."

"Yesung-ah," panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar berat, semakin membuatnya takut. Yesung hanya berharap, semoga Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Ryeowook disini.

"N—ne, Tuan?" jawabnya takut-takut.

"Kau dekat dengan Sekretaris Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Zhoumi dan Donghae langsung mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa.

"B—bisa dikatakan seperti itu,"

"Bagus!"

Dziing.

Pernyataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat mereka bertiga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan atasan mereka.

"Hei, ayolah jangan bodoh. Jika Yesung dekat dengan Sekretaris Kim, kita bisa menggali informasi lebih dalam tentang Sekretaris Jung dan Menteri Ok." kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Bodoh?" ucap Zhoumi pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Aku bodoh?" ucap Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" jawaban konyol itu berasal dari Yesung, tentu saja.

"Ehm... tidak. Kalian semua anak buahku yang pintar, namun sedikit bodoh." ralat Kyuhyun ketika mendapati atmosfer buruk menyerang ruangannya.

"Jadi rencana selanjutnya apa, Kepala Cho?" tanya Donghae menganggap 'bodoh' adalah angin lalu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Yesung, terus gali informasi tentang Sekretaris Jung. Zhoumi, kau bisa 'kan mengawasi gerak-gerik dari penjaga gerbang istana? Donghae, kau dan aku akan mengikuti kegiatan Menteri Ok selama seharian penuh. Jika kesulitan, mintalah bantuan rekan kalian yang lain. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Kepala Cho!" jawab mereka yakin sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Semakin berat saja masalah ini. Dia tahu, Menteri Ok tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kepolisian kerajaan sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Mungkin saja ia dalam bahaya, bukan?

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

"Aku merasa dipermainkan di dalam lingkaran yang jelas-jelas tidak kuketahui bagaimana cara memainkannya. Namun aku mengetahui satu hal, bahwa yang membuat permainan ini adalah kau, Menteri Ok."

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Dalam diamnya, wanita cantik yang dibalut pakaian sutra itu nampak menerawang jauh. Kilasan-kilasan memori masa lalu selalu terngiang dalam benaknya. 'Apa keputusanku ini sudah tepat?' pertanyaan itu selalu saja muncul ketika ia diam dibalik ruangan dengan ditemani sebuah lilin merah. Wajahnya berubah sendu ketika samar-samar bayangan Jungsoo sekilas menghantui pikirannya.

"Selir Muda Leeteuk, Putra Pendamping sedang ada di sini," Leeteuk—nama wanita itu—segera membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengganti wajah sendunya dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Suruh dia masuk." titahnya pelan. Tak lama seorang anak tampan dari balik pintu, menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Eomma~" teriak anak itu nyaring. Leeteuk yang mengetahui anaknya datang, segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk di depannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, hm? Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Anak itu hanya bergumam pelan sambil mengangguk samar.

"Padahal uri Siwon sudah berumur 7 tahun, kenapa masih takut?" goda Leeteuk setengah jahil. Siwon—anak Leeteuk—langsung cemberut tak suka.

"Aish, aku tidak takut hantu, eomma! Hanya saja, kenapa Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah datang ke kamarku? Menyebalkan," gerutunya marah. Mendengar perkataan Siwon, raut wajah Leeteuk langsung berubah mendapati putranya berbicara seperti itu. Namun sesaat, setelahnya kembali melembut.

"Kau tahu, Siwonnie? Yang Mulia sedang sibuk dengan pembangunan jalan di wilayah selatan. Jadi, maklum saja jika Yang Mulia tidak bisa bermain dengan Siwonnie."

"Anniya~ bukan itu alasannya, eomma. Jika Yang Mulia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganku, kenapa Yang Mulia bisa bermain dengan Putra Mahkota Sungmin?"

Deg.

Saat itu juga, Leeteuk ingin berhenti bernafas. Pertanyaan itu berulang kali Siwon lontarkan menjelang tidur. Dan saat itu juga Leeteuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, yang mungkin akan sulit dimengerti untuk anak seusia Siwon.

"Wah, lihat bintang itu Siwonnie! Menurutmu mana yang paling terang?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Refleks Siwon melihat ke luar jendela. Telunjuknya menunjuk satu bintang yang paling terang.

"Itu... yang paling dekat dengan bulan, eomma!"

**Yang paling dekat dengan bulan?**

Jawaban Siwon membuat Leeteuk setengah membatu. Ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, malah ia terjebak sendiri dalam kilasan masa lalunya.

"Oh, ya benar! Bintang yang terang itu, paling dekat dengan bulan. Apa Siwonnie mau jika eomma mengambilkan bulan itu untukmu?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha tersenyum. Namun Siwon malah menjawab sewot.

"Eomma tidak akan bisa. Karena bintang terangnya pasti akan marah."

Leeteuk diam sesaat. Lalu ia bertanya kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar eomma bisa mendapatkan bulan itu, Siwonnie?" entah sadar atau tidak, Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin jika bintang terangnya tidak ada, eomma bisa mendapatkannya." Leeteuk tersenyum miris seraya bergumam pelan.

"Meskipun bintang terang itu telah tiada, namun bintang redup sepertiku, tidak mungkin akan dipandang oleh bulan, Siwonnie."

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun, keesokan harinya mereka langsung melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Seperti saat ini, Yesung sibuk mendengarkan berbagai penjelasan Ryeowook mengenai Sekretaris Jung.

"Benar, hyung. Aku cukup tahu bahwa Sekretaris Jung mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Menteri Ok."

Yesung mengernyit.

"Hubungan seperti apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook sedikit memiringkan kepalanya memasang pose berpikir. Yesung dibuat terkekeh geli karena melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir sekeras itu, Wookie. Jika kau tidak ingat—"

"Mereka ikut andil dalam kasus pembunuhan Mendiang Ratu Jungsoo~" lirih Ryeowook setengah berbisik.

"Mwo?" kaget Yesung dengan ekspresi—sedikit—bodoh. Ryeowook langsung menarik lengan Yesung untuk menjauhi istana.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menarikku Kim Ryeowook?!"

"Tck! Diamlah Kim Jong Woon!" teriak Ryeowook telak. Akhirnya mereka kini berada di luar istana. Mungkin saat ini Ryeowook berpikir kenapa Yesung begitu bodoh—bukan, melainkan—sedikit bodoh? Jika saja masalah ini terdengar, mungkin beberapa dayang istana akan memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dengan sangat berperikemanusiaan, Ryeowok melepaskan lengan Yesung kasar.

"Jangan berteriak begitu keras, hyung! Kau mau orang-orang dengar masalah ini? Lagipula pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik kok." sungut Ryeowook setengah mencibir.

"Yayaya. Maafkan hyung. Cepat katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Mendiang Ratu Jungsoo?" tanya Yesung begitu tak sabaran. Dengan cepat Ryeowook kembali mengganti wajahnya dengan melukiskan raut sedih. Ryeowook berkata lirih,

"Ratu Jungsoo meninggal karena ulah Menteri Ok juga, hyung~" Ryeowook menunduk dalam berusaha mengingat bagaimana Ratu Jungsoo begitu baik padanya.

Yesung melongo tak percaya.

"T—tapi, bukankah kabar yang beredar di istana mengatakan bahwa Ratu Jungsoo meninggal karena penyakit leukimianya?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Bukan, semua itu salah. Ratu Jungsoo tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Semua itu hanyalah akal busuk dari Pak Tua Ok. Ryeowook menahan bibirnya untuk tak mengeluarkan isakan sekecil apapun, meskipun liquid bening telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Tetapi, kenapa Yang Mulia Raja diam saja, Wookie? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai Ratu Jungsoo?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Jong Woon! Semua seolah terpasang rapi. Ratu menyuruhku untuk tetap tutup mulut dan membiarkan semua berjalan begitu saja. Dia tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Yang Mulia yang saat itu bertepatan dengan kelahiran Sungmin. Dia... dia begitu baik padaku, hyung~"

"Kau tahu 'kan, hyung? Ibuku telah tiada ketika aku masih berumur 9 tahun. Dan di istana ini aku menemukan sosok ibu baru, Ratu Jungsoo."

Ryeowook tertawa hambar.

"Tahukah hyung, apa yang kurasakan saat kejadian itu terulang kembali?"

Persetan dengan air mata! Siapa yang peduli Ryeowook menangis? Bahkan sampai saat ini, Ryeowook masih merindukan sosok keibuan dari Jungsoo. Jungsoo juga membantu Ryeowook yang awalnya hanya sebatas pencatat pembukuan istana, menjadi sekretaris raja. Jungsoo tahu bahwa Ryeowook begitu pandai dalam urusan tulis-menulis. Dan benar, selama menjadi sekretaris raja, Ryeowook selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar.

"Wookie jangan teruskan!" lirih Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku merasa... ragaku tak lagi hidup, hyung~"

Namun—

Grep,

Sebuah rengkuhan hangat mulai dirasakan Ryeowook di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum melihat Yesung begitu erat memeluknya.

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai kejadian Ratu Jungsoo yang sebenarnya, Wookie~" Yesung terdiam sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan,

"Tapi, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Mengerti?" ucap Yesung lembut.

"Tapi, a—"

"Kau katakan sekali lagi, tak akan kulepaskan rengkuhan ini." ancam Yesung sedikit konyol. Namun justru ancaman itulah yang membuat Ryeowook tertawa pelan.

"Dasar Yesung bodoh," umpatnya pelan.

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

Zhoumi tengah mengendap-endap disekitar tempat penjaga gerbang istana. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran, untuk apa kepolisian istana mengendap dengan ekspresi—err—bodoh? Namun melihat Zhoumi yang menginterupsi mereka untuk mengacuhkannya, mereka memilih tak peduli.

'_Zhoumi, cobalah mengingat seorang pak tua tambun penjaga paling tua di sini! Zhoumi, gunakan otak pintarmu!'_

Zhoumi menepuk kepalanya pelan. Seingatnya, ada seorang pak tua tambun yang begitu baik padanya. Saat ia sedang dalam masa pelatihan, pak tua tambun itu mengajarkannya bagaimana menjadi polisi yang benar.

Zhoumi ingat perkataan pak tua itu saat ia meremehkannya.

"Aku dulunya anggota kepolisian juga, Anak Muda!" begitu katanya.

Asik berpikir sendiri, tak sadar seseorang menepuk bahunya kasar.

"Ya! Apa mau—eh? Pak Tambun?" ucap Zhoumi dengan panggilan seenaknya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'Pak Tambun' itu, heh? Dasar anak muda. Namaku Shin Donghee,"

Zhoumi mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Kau ingin kuajarkan lagi bagaimana menjadi polisi yang benar?" tanya pak tua yang akrab dipanggil Tuan Shin tersebut.

Zhoumi segera bangun dan berdiri untuk membungkuk hormat.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda kembali, Tuan."

"Tidak usah sok formal padaku. Cepat katakan, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang terlalu banyak basa-basi."

Zhoumi sedikit tertawa kikuk dan menahan untuk tidak membungkam mulut Pak Tua Tambun itu.

"Aa—aku sedikit mencari informasi, Tuan." jawab Zhoumi setengah gugup.

"Tentang Menteri Ok dan anak buahnya? Sudah kuduga," tebak Tuan Shin tepat sasaran. Zhoumi melongo tak percaya.

'_Apa jangan-jangan pak tua tambun ini sakti?' _batinnya sedikit hiperbolis.

"B—bagaimana Tuan tahu?"

"Dari gerak-gerikmu. Lagipula aku tak keberatan. Oh, satu fakta yang mungkin tidak semua orang mengetahuinya—ya, walaupun tidak penting juga, sih. Aku dulunya anak buah Menteri Ok, kau tahu? Karena aku pembangkang, akhirnya beginilah nasibku. Dari anggota kepolisian, menjadi penjaga gerbang."

"O—oh benarkah? Bisakah Tuan ceritakan lebih rinci mengenai Menteri Ok serta anak buahnya?"

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut aku."

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

"Donghae-ah, kenapa kau lelet sekali? Kusuruh berjalan menggunakan kaki, bukan sirip!" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae jengkel. Jika Kyuhyun bukan atasannya, sudah ia cincang dari dulu.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Ne, Kepala Cho."

Mereka tengah berjalan tepat di belakang Menteri Ok. Tepat, mereka sedang membuntutinya. Harus berhati-hati, begitu pesan Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Bukan karena takut ketahuan, Kyuhyun lebih takut pengawal di belakang Ok akan menyerang mereka berdua. Bayangkan saja, enam lawan dua. Jadi apa, heh?

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Menteri Ok berbelok menuju kedai kecil khas pedesaan. Dari jauh, Donghae melihat beberapa pejabat negara ada di sana.

"Donghae, kau tahu nama semua pejabat itu, 'kan? Catatlah. Ini akan menjadi bukti kita selanjutnya."

"Baik, Kepala Cho."

Donghae segera mencatat nama-nama menteri istana—juga pejabat istana. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk tak jauh dari Menteri Ok. Tujuannya hanya satu, ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Menguping? Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencari informasi.

"Kepala Cho, malam semakin larut. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja? Aku rasa mereka telah menyadari keberadaan kita di sini." bisik Donghae nyaris tak terdengar. Kyuhyun sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Menteri Ok, yang ternyata juga meliriknya.

"Benar. Baiklah, ayo pergi."

Tak banyak informasi yang mereka dapatkan karena keadaan ini cukup membahayakan nyawa mereka. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Donghae tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Paling tidak, mereka telah tahu siapa saja yang terlibat dalam kasus ini.

Seringai lebar Menteri Ok lukiskan, melihat dua orang pria dengan tergopoh pergi dari kedai.

"Bukankah mereka adalah Kepala Kepolisian Cho dengan Lee Donghae?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar, kau pasti tahu 'kan mereka sedang menggali informasi tentang kematian Menteri Baek?" ucap Menteri Ok enteng. Seketika raut wajah dari para pejabat menjadi pucat.

"Tenang, Menteri Kwan. Aku mempunyai cara untuk mencegah mereka yang berani menentangku." sahut Menteri Ok angkuh.

"Kalian pikir aku selama ini diam saja? Aku telah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuk mereka. Kalian tahu seperti apa?" suara berat Menteri Ok menambah suasana malam semakin mengerikan.

Mereka semua menggeleng. Menteri Ok semakin menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"Seperti halnya memancing ikan, aku akan melempar umpan agar mereka memakannya."

Tak lama setelah itu, secara bersamaan tawa melengking menyertainya. Angin malam yang tiba-tiba datang, mengoyak rambut mereka hingga wajah yang terlihat berwibawa, kini menunjukkan tampang aslinya.

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 sudah datang~ ;))**

**Wah, saya nggak nyangka lumayan banyak yang review di chapter 1. Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah memberikan review, baik saran, pendapat, dan semangat! ^-^ #hug&kiss *chingudeul pada kabur -_-**

**Gomawo juga buat ISungyi yang sudah memberikan saran dan masukan yang membangun ^^ Saya sangat berterima kasih, wkwkwk :D Sampai saya screenshot biar inget XD ._.**

**Makasih juga buat temen ****esde**** saya, Amanda yang sudah bersedia membaca FF abal ini meskipun dengan saya paksa XD :D haha :v**

**Saya tahu kok, FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Untuk itu, kalian membaca saja saya sudah sangat berterima kasih, hehe ^-^**

**Dan untuk yang tanya umur saya, masa tua banget umur saya 20 tahun -_- wkwk :D umur saya 13 tahun.**

* * *

**Special & Big Thanks to:**

**MandaKai | KaiChan | ISungyi**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Karuhi Hatsune | Cho Sungkyu | 137 | reaRelf | abilhikmah | futari chan | kyuminsaranghae | Zahra Amelia | bebek | sissy | Adekyumin joyer | winecouple | lee sunri hyun | minnie kyumin | ichi | Turttle YeWook | KyuMin Saranghae | cintakyumin137 | Jejee KyuMin |**

* * *

**Last,**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai chapter ini?  
Baik yang saran, kritik, atau pendapat, silahkan tulis semua di kotak review ya~ ^^**

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

**Ingat! Readers yang baik, selalu menghargai karya penulisnya :)**

**.**

**\^-^/**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca! :* \^-^/**

**Sign,  
Park Min Hwa**


End file.
